


Трудности любви

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Колледж позади, уже закончен 5 курс…
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 2





	Трудности любви

Глубокая ночь. Она сидит за клавиатурой компьютера и что-то набирает в Word’е. Дома тишина. Только тиканье часов на стене и тихое сопенье девушки протестуют против полного безмолвия. Отодвинув пока клавиатуру, она аккуратно встала из-за стола и осторожно, не шумя, прошла на кухню. Нажала кнопку на чайнике. Достала кружку. Кинула в нее ложку сахара. Намазала маслом два куска хлеба. Залила в кружку кипяток. Ложка растворимого кофе.

Его мягкий и в то же время терпкий аромат наполнил легкие. Взглянув на часы, она лишь горько усмехнулась. «Чего не сделаешь ради любимого человека?» И чего ей не спится. Три ночи.

Огни в домах давно потухли. Лишь одинокое окошко сиротливо льет тоненькие лучики света в непроглядную темноту холодной ночи.

Проглотив несчастный хлеб, девушка продолжала потягивать горячий кофе, из последних сил оттягивая момент, когда придется снова усесться перед экраном монитора. А работу необходимо закончить к утру. Так мало осталось времени! А нужно еще хоть часик поспать! Минуты, мелкие озорницы и шальные пакостницы, то долго, медленно крались по полотну времени, то прыгали и летели вскачь, словно играли в салки.

Аромат кофе навевал приятные воспоминания, а пар от него же как будто вырисовывал в воздухе улыбку и блеск глаз любимого… Именно ради него она сейчас сидит здесь. Если не сдать завтра его курсовую, то он вылетит из университета. Сам же не написал потому, что все свое время подарил ей. Вместе с нежностью и страстью. Вместе с незабываемыми поцелуями и жаркими объятьями. Вместе с душевной теплотой и безграничным пониманием. Вместе с любовью, самым дорогим ценным сокровищем на свете. Не может же он за это расплачиваться своим будущим!

Не так давно он понял, что хочет быть журналистом. Чтобы изобличать в своих статьях ложь, несправедливость, подлость… Год перед поступлением он упорно заставлял себя учиться и сдал-таки экзамены! Литературу! (Кто бы мог подумать!) Когда они вместе пришли узнать списки зачисленных, она видела, как он был счастлив, каким огнем полыхали его глаза! Так же счастлив он был, когда встретил после долгой разлуки свою маму. А ночь, что они тогда же провели вместе, весело отметив в клубе успешное поступление…

Взгляд девушки был устремлен в темневший проем двери. Казалось, его мрак обволакивал тело и поглощал душу, унося разум за пределы реального, в мир сладостных воспоминаний. Каким изумительным было начало нового учебного года.

Она, как это ни странно, подала документы и поступила на адвокатуру. Что еще удивительней — ей легко давалась учеба, а преподаватели ее любили. Лучшая студентка курса. Ей простят, если она опоздает с курсовой. А вот у него после поступления охоты учиться поубавилось. За что-то не полюбился своим преподам. Учеба не ладилась. Спускать с рук какие бы то ни было промахи ему никто не собирался, и он стоял уже на грани.

И теперь она не может смотреть, как вот-вот рухнут его мечты и надежды. И неважно, что сейчас они в ссоре. Неважно, что не разговаривают. Неважно, что она скрепя сердце продолжала игнорировать его робкие попытки извиниться. Она еще подуется. Но нельзя допустить, чтобы его отчислили! Только необходимо сделать так, чтобы он не узнал о ее участии. Они ведь в ссоре… Но вот КАК это сделать?

Ну конечно! При помощи его матери! Если она ее попросит, то Мора выдаст просто-напросто ее работу за свою! И все гениальное — просто.

А гениальные идеи всегда роились в ее голове. Как пчелы в улье. Довольная улыбка. Легким движением руки Марисса Пиа Андраде заправила за уши выпавшую из хвостика прядь волос и отправилась заканчивать курсовую работу для него. Для любимого. Для Пабло.

* * *

Глубокая ночь. Часы на стене отбивают неторопливую дробь. Удары пальцев, уставших, онемевших, по клавиатуре компьютера разносятся глухим стоном вдоль стен темной комнаты. Мрак ночи пронзается острыми копьями слабого света настольной лампы.

Глаза молодого человека за столом уже слипаются, яростно протестуя против столь грубого обращения света, излучаемого монитором, и словно отказываются работать без обедов и выходных. Отдыха! Сна!

«Спать!» — кричит ему все тело. «Необходимо отдохнуть», — докладывает разум. Но эти слабые возгласы перекрываются отчаянным криком изнемогающей от тоски души, пламенеющего от любви юного сердца.

Он отказывался прервать работу. Ее нужно закончить сегодня. Она слишком самоуверенна, если думает, что ей все сойдет с рук. Она так или иначе должна сдать сегодня утром курсовую, или… О себе он уже боялся даже думать. Черт с ним! ЕЕ жизнь должна быть безоблачна. Она ведь солнце! А облака мешают солнцу! Они затмевают его яркий, теплый свет. Свет его надежды!

Быстрый взгляд в правый нижний угол экрана оповестил его о том, что сейчас уже глубокая ночь. Три ноль четыре. Усмешка тронула красиво очерченные чувственные губы парня.

С глубоким вздохом он отодвинулся от стола. Кликнул мышкой, чтобы на всякий случай сохранить уже сделанную часть работы. Встал и пошел на кухню. Ему срочно нужен кофе. Крепкий горячий черный кофе. Иначе он заснет прямо там, на клавиатуре. И какой тогда со всего этого толк?

Налив себе кофе и отыскав где-то пачку круассанов, которые он купил в супермаркете к ее несостоявшемуся приходу, молодой человек с синяками под глазами уселся на широкое сиденье кухонного уголка и стал поглощать импровизированный ужин-завтрак.

Нужно сегодня же дописать для нее курсовую! Даром, что они учатся на разных факультетах. Он сумел отыскать всю необходимую информацию, да и сам не дурак. Не зря же он, в конце концов, студент журфака! Взгляд устремился в темнеющий проем двери, но смотрел он не туда. Он видел ее образ, навечно запечатлевшийся на сердце и выжженный несгладимым клеймом в душе. За ее улыбку он отдаст все. В голове всплыл отрывок их недавнего разговора:

— Прости, милая, я просто забыл…

— Забыл?! А больше ты ничего не забыл? Что я твоя девушка, например? Или что я умею чувствовать, а?

— Это просто случайность. Я устал. Поэтому приехал домой и сразу лег спать.

— Ты на пороге уснул?

— Нет, с чего ты взяла? Пошел в спальню, разделся, лег и уснул.

— Ах, значит, до спальни ему хватило сил дойти! Раздеться ему сил хватило! На постель взобраться ему сил хватило! А кнопочку на телефоне ему сил нажать не хватило! Так?

— Ну что за ерунда! Что такого-то, что не позвонил?

— Что такого? Что такого? На улице темень, дождь, штормовой ветер. В такую погоду на улицу выходить опасно, не то, что ездить! А он спрашивает «Что такого»! Я не телепатка! Откуда мне знать, что с тобой все в порядке? Я ведь всего лишь просила мне позвонить.

— Любимая. Ну чего так кричать? Вот если что-нибудь бы случилось…

— Случилось! «Что-нибудь» случилось!

— ???

— У тебя последние мозги отшибло! Ты эгоист! Я вся извелась! Волнуюсь! Мчусь к тебе ни свет ни заря, а ты дрыхнешь! Даже телефон отключил! А теперь заявляешься ко мне после всех лент и тянешь пойти с тобой в кино?! Ни за что на свете! Убирайся! Видеть тебя не могу!

— Солнышко мое, перестань. Я понимаю, ты сердишься…

— Понимаешь?! Ты! понимаешь? Не смеши меня! Ты ничего не можешь понять! И чувствовать тоже не можешь! Ты бесчувственный истукан с гранитным сердцем из ледяных пещер Антарктики! В тебе нет ничего человеческого. Ты заботишься только о себе. Тебе безразлично, что я всю ночь глаз не сомкнула! Сестре спать не дала! Тебе это без-раз-лич-но! Ты никогда обо мне не думаешь! Тебе все равно, что я чувствую!..

И хоть с того злополучного разговора прошла неделя, ее слова по-прежнему вонзались в сердце острым клинком, проворачивавшимся вокруг своей оси. Он уже тысячью разных способов пытался заслужить ее прощение — она оставалась холодна. Но он не сдастся. Больше никогда.

Сердце екнуло от сладкого чувства, которое уже три года наполняло его жизнь смыслом.

Пока парень бродил по закоулкам своей памяти, кофе успел остыть. Сделав глоток, он поморщился, отставил недопитую кружку и вернулся за рабочий стол. Закончить курсовую для Мариссы.

Конечно же, это был Пабло.

* * *

Озорное утро встретило спящую Мариссу веселой игрой в солнечных зайчиков. Правда, самой Мари это забавным не показалось. А ясное весеннее небо, словно не замечая ее плохого настроения, звонко смеялось за окном вместе с птицами, и вместе с ветром шаловливо стучалось в окно девушки.

С трудом разлепив веки и через силу встав с кровати, Марисса отправилась на кухню, где расторопная прислуга уже подавала завтрак. «И кто придумал учиться в такую рань? И ведь не сознается, потому что знает, что с ним за это сделает обезумевшая от ярости толпа невыспавшихся школьников и студентов». Еще пару минут она развлекала себя мыслями о печальной участи этого никому не известного горе-выдумщика, но потом ей это надоело. Допивая третью кружку крепчайшего кофе, Марисса вызывающе смотрела на сидевшую напротив Хильду, поджавшую от недовольства поведением «внучки» губы. Соня даже после свадьбы не пожелала с ней расстаться. А Хильда не пожелала расстаться с преподаванием, и поэтому тоже встала в несусветную рань. За столом они были вдвоем. Мия проснется не раньше, чем через два часа, так как ей сегодня никуда идти не надо. Соня и Франко в гостях, отсыпаются после вчерашней вечеринки. Лухи — за сотни миль, в спортивном лагере, проходит практику со своей университетской группой. Вот, кстати, раздался звон мобильного, возвещавшего о том, что от Лухан пришло сообщение: ежеутреннее пожелание доброго утра.

Треск в голове, которым отозвался звонок, заставил задуматься над тем, как же похоже утреннее состояние после бессонной ночи над учебниками и после поздних посиделок с бокалом хорошего вина в аналогичной компании… И предпочитала она явно второе. Глянув на часы, Мари стала поспешно собираться, предварительно заставив принтер пережевывать труды прошедшей ночи.

Как-никак надо торопиться. Раньше она ездила с Пабло, но теперь она ездит на такси, хотя его машина по-прежнему ждет ее каждое утро у входа. Побросав все необходимое в рюкзак и осторожно умостив курсовую в папку, Мари понеслась к выходу, на бегу пожелав всем, кто слышит, хорошего дня. А таких было немало. (Ну вы ведь знаете голос Мари…) Даже Мия, утонувшая в подушках и одеяле, сквозь сон пробормотала то ли ответное приветствие, то ли «катись к черту».

На крыльце Мари встретило несколько пар недоуменно-злобных глаз, принадлежавших взъерошенным от испуга разбуженным воробьям. Звонкоголосая бестия, на миг застывшая от слепящего солнечного света, бросила взгляд на ворота. «Противный драндулет» стоял на своем месте, а его водитель сидел внутри и смотрел куда-то прямо перед собой. Впалые щеки, бледное лицо, синие круги под глазами… «Тоже бессонная ночь, — посочувствовала девушка, но тут же опомнилась. — А ОН-то чем всю ночь занимался?!» Страшная догадка пронзила воспаленный от недосыпания мозг. И он еще после этого смеет ждать ее?! Она ведь чуть было не подошла к нему, чтобы предложить в знак примирения курсовую, так как решила не вмешивать Мору в их разборки.

Резким, нервным шагом Мари подошла к обочине, чтобы поймать такси, демонстративно стоя прямо перед носом у Пабло. Первая волна гнева схлынула, и девушка здраво рассудила, что в предполагаемой измене надо сперва убедиться. Слегка успокоившись, она запрыгнула на сиденье подъехавшего такси и отправилась на учебу.

Когда стройная рыженькая чертовка на его глазах хлопнула дверцей такси, Пабло глубоко вздохнул. В принципе, другого он и не ожидал, но попытка — не пытка… А вдруг! Но надежды не оправдались.

Что ж, он использовал все приемы «Пабло». Но остался еще один. Хоть и весьма рискованный, но действенный. Уж равнодушной-то она точно не останется. Раз обращения к ее нежности и состраданию не помогают, остается обратиться к ее горячему темпераменту. «Пора вновь на время стать „истинным Бустаманте“».

Ключ зажигание сделал оборот, и машина, взвизгнув, понеслась по шоссе.

* * *

Поскольку водитель такси, мужчина лет шестидесяти, не отличался большой любовью к быстрой езде, то к универу Мари прибыла значительно позже Пабло.

А он за это время успел сделать немало: послал пару задиристых, но не слишком сообразительных второкурсников подальше; отшил с десяток девиц, которые не оставляли его в покое после ссоры с Мари (ну еще бы! Такой лакомый кусочек: поет, танцует, музыку сочиняет… чуть ли не крестиком вышивает); прилепил к дверце шкафчика любимой уже, наверно, сотый по счету за эту неделю красный конверт с открыткой, который она, впрочем, все равно выбросит, не вскрывая; нашел ее подругу-сокурсницу Анхелику СанАльварес и предложил ей прогуляться в парке для важного разговора. В ходе беседы Пабло выяснил, что не зря провел бессонную ночь за работой для Мариссы: было вывешено объявление для студентов юрфака о том, что не сдавшие свои курсовые до трех часов дня автоматически попадают в списки на отчисление. По изможденному лицу девушки и нескольких ее сокурсников было видно, что они приняли это объявление к сведению. Еще они поговорили о самой Мари. Анхелика «по большому секрету» поведала Пабло, что та всю неделю ходит хмурая и рассеянная, бросается на всех по любому поводу.

— Значит, это только в моем присутствии она такая веселая да беззаботная?

— Да. А ты думал, ей и впрямь весело?

— Нет.

— Она страдает не меньше твоего.

— Я знаю. Просто иногда, глядя на нее, начинаю в этом сомневаться. Мне начинает казаться, что ей без меня даже лучше, — голос парня дрогнул, и он проглотил подступавший было к горлу комок.

— Не сомневайся. Она хорошая актриса.

— Вся в Соню. Копия мамочки, — нежная улыбка заиграла на его губах.

— К тому же привыкла казаться сильной, если не удается в самом деле быть таковой… Да что я говорю! Ты ведь лучше меня это знаешь!

— Как думаешь, она долго еще будет злиться?

— По-моему, нет. Она что-то придумала. Мне даже казалось, что уже сегодня такси ей не понадобится.

— Да? А по-моему, она сегодня на меня еще за что-то сердилась, — протянул Пабло, вспоминая пружинистую походку, напряженные плечи, излишне резкие взмахи рук…

В эту минуту он повернул голову в сторону окна одной из аудиторий. Солнечные лучи, причудливо играя с оконным стеклом, заставляли его, словно зеркало, отражать все, что попадает в поле его зрения. Одним из этих «все» оказалось измученное лицо Пабло. Утром он не обратил внимания на свой внешний вид, а теперь… В первый миг он даже не узнал сам себя.

— Ну и видок. Не будь это мое лицо, я бы подумал, что тот парень за стеклом всю но… — он осекся на полуслове. Внезапная догадка расплылась густым киселем краски по его лицу — Ну конечно!

Не зная, радоваться или огорчаться своему открытию, парень растерянно замер посреди дорожки, продолжая разглядывать себя среди смутных очертаний оконных бликов.

— Пабло, что такое?

— Посмотри на меня. Представь: ты не знаешь, что я делал всю ночь. Твоя первая мысль.

— Если бы ты не сказал мне про курсовую для Мариссы, я бы решила, что вы с ней вчера помирились, — с усмешкой произнесла его спутница.

— А если учесть, что не мирились?

— Тогда, что ты — козел.

— Если бы ты не знала про курсовую. А вот Марисса не знала. И до сих пор не знает.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Анхелика явно не улавливала ход его мыслей.

— Не понимаешь? Просто представь, о чем могла подумать Мари, увидев меня в таком состоянии.

— Думаешь…

— …поэтому она разозлилась и стала вновь демонстративно ловить такси.

Они уже подходили к главному входу. И тут Пабло увидел стремительно пронесшийся маленький ураганчик, который по пути от такси до дверей здания «сдул» со своей дороги несколько зазевавшихся, не успевших вовремя посторониться сонных мух. На губах Пабло заиграла довольная усмешка. План пришел в действие даже без его участия, осталось только взять происходящее под свой контроль. Если на роль пассии взять какую-нибудь из вечно липнущих к нему девиц, его намерение будет ясным как божий день, а если… Он, бросив еще один взгляд в окно, оценил тот натюрморт, который представлял собой вкупе с Анхеликой, и решил действовать.

— Пошли за ней. И… прошу, подыграй мне. Слегка.

* * *

Привычным уже движением сорвав с дверцы конверт, Мари бросила его в стоящую рядом корзину. Настроение было хуже некуда.

— Привет!

Зря я это сказала. Оказывается, есть куда!

Ненавистный голос принадлежал стройной кукле со стеклянно-серыми глазами, Малене Васкес, которая была удивительно похожа на ее, Мариссы, бывшую одноклассницу Соль Риварола.

— Чего тебе? Твой крошечный мозг выкатился ночью через ухо, и ты не помнишь, в чьей постели его искать? Или из парика волосы выпадать начали? Извини, помочь ничем не могу: у меня свои.

— Фи, как грубо! Неужели не интересно узнать, с кем твой БЫВШИЙ пропадает?

При явно подчеркнутом определении «бывший» Мари насторожилась, но виду не подала.

— Отстань. Я знаю, и ничего нового ты мне не сообщишь.

— Ну что ж. Я думала, ты разборчивее при выборе подруг, — кинула напоследок Соль-2 и, разочарованная, что ей не удалось произвести желаемого эффекта, удалилась, вихляя бедрами так, что вполне могла впечатать в стену неосторожных.

Марисса же, услышав последние слова этой стервы, почувствовала смутную тревогу. Но хорошо над этим подумать ей не дали.

— Привет. Как спалось?

При звуках этого голоса Мари словно поразил мощный разряд тока, а отряд мурашек дружненько промаршировал вдоль позвоночника. Ощущение тревоги в ней почему-то усилилось, но она была уверена, что сейчас он стоит, прижимает к себе какую-нибудь из вечно липнущих к нему шалав и самоуверенно ухмыляется, думая, что она будет ревновать его к несчастной дурочке, даже не подозревающей, что ее просто-напросто используют.

— О! Ну наверняка лучше, чем тебе.

Мари захлопнула дверцу шкафчика и резко повернулась в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос, намереваясь сказать еще что-то язвительное, чтобы показать, что она не верит собственным словам. Но увиденное ею заставило сердце замереть на месте, а слова так и остались вертеться на языке. В голове стало так же пусто, как и у Малены.

У невысокой девушки огромные миндалевидные глаза напоминали океанские волны, пронзаемые яркими солнечными лучами, густые ресницы придавали взгляду мудрость и загадочность египетских сфинксов, отбрасывая длинные тени на смуглую кожу лица правильной овальной формы, обрамляемого роскошными волнистыми волосами, ниспадающими на ее узкие хрупкие плечики каштановым каскадом, отливающим в неверном свете коридорных ламп расплавленной медью и огненными языками. Экзотическая красота девушки везде, где бы она ни находилась, приковывала восхищенные взгляды парней и завистливые — девушек. Странно, что до сих пор она так и не нашла себе пару. Но, видимо, лишь до СИХ пор. Анхелика! Как она могла?! Неужели она все это время расчетливо ждала удобного момента?! А все ее отговорки и убеждения, что ей и самой хорошо, — ложь! Подлая ложь! Сейчас ей вспомнились слова Малены. «…с кем твой БЫВШИЙ пропадает … разборчивее при выборе подруг...» — эти обрывки фраз кровью стучали у нее в висках. На сей раз эта змея оказалась права! Кто бы мог подумать! Предательница!!! Или… нет? В этом урагане мыслей старый друг рассудок бесследно затерялся. В голове стоял звон, будто туда поместили целый собор с бьющими вовсю колоколами.

А может, это лишь шутка? Обман зрения? Больная фантазия от недосыпания решила жестоко поиграть ее сердцем? Но нет. Слишком близко к НЕЙ он стоит. А его рука — она уверена — лежит сейчас на ЕЕ талии. От ее волос он вдыхает тонкий аромат духов, как когда-то, еще совсем недавно, вдыхал ее, часто склоняя голову и потираясь носом о макушку… От последней мысли новый мучительный спазм отозвался судорогой во всем теле.

Немая сцена длилась лишь несколько секунд, но этот шквал боли был невыносим, он терзал ее изнутри адскими порывами. Слишком жестока реальность! Она будто горела, сгорала заживо в невидимом пламени! Летела в бескрайнюю бездну. Захлебывалась все прибывающими волнами тоски и отчаяния! Внутри все оборвалось. Она просто замерла, ошеломленная обрушившимися на нее в одночасье потоками чувств и мыслей, смешавшихся в один надвигавшийся на нее, словно чудовищных размеров оползень с ближайшей горы. Она забыла, как нужно дышать.

Прошел еще один миг, и она уже не чувствовала ничего. Ничего не понимала. Не знала, что делать теперь, когда весь мир вокруг нее рухнул. Глаза начинало щипать от слез, которые она сдерживала из последних сил. Что делать? Ей? Будь она Мией — хлопнулась бы в обморок. Будь хотя бы той же Маленой — устроила бы грандиозный скандал с истерикой. Но она — Марисса Пиа-Рей-Спиритто-Андраде-Колуччи, еще совсем недавно мечтавшая приписать к длинному списку фамилий еще одну — Бустаманте. Но воздвигнутые с огромным трудом воздушные замки счастья и надежд рухнули, оставив в душе гложущую пустоту.

Будь рядом с ним другая — и она бы не поверила в его измену, но это была ее по… бывшая подруга. А на их лицах, бледных и усталых, читалось некое заговорщическое удовлетворение.

Глаза готовы были захлопнуться от рези, чтобы только больше не видеть этого кошмара. В животе все скручивалось и сжималось, как белье в стиральной машинке. Дикая боль десятками кинжалов вонзалась в сердце с каждым его новым ударом.

Одному Богу известно, как мучительно было для Пабло видеть своими глазами все, что с ней происходило, и при этом сохранять на лице маку довольства. Он сам уже почти не понимал, чего ради заставляет ее в эту минуту так страдать, еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не броситься к ее ногам с объяснениями, что все это — только игра для одного зрителя. Но нужно было идти до конца. Назад пути нет. Бессмысленно бросать все вот так… Ведь он с самого начала знал, на что идет и чем рискует: рискует уже никогда больше не получить прощение за этот бесчеловечный обман.

Но как же невыносимо было смотреть на нее. Нет, внешне она не проявляла и тысячной доли своих страданий. Ее внутреннее состояние выдавали только глаза, распахнутые чуть шире обычного, до краев наполненные мукой и устремившие к нему немой вопрос, и лицо, в котором не было ни кровинки. Больше ничего: ни гримасы боли, ни слез, ни дрожащих губ. Марисса стояла и смотрела на эту картину так неподвижно, что, казалось, обернулась каменной статуей. У которой кровоточило сердце. Но даже через эту каменную оболочку Пабло прекрасно видел все, что с ней происходило. И понимал.

Да, понимал, так как еще пару месяцев назад был на ее месте. Они в очередной раз поругались из-за какой-то мелочи. Не выдержав одиночества, он поехал к ней домой, прикупив по дороге огромный букет нарциссов. Тот момент, когда через окно машины он увидел, как она обнимается с каким-то темноволосым красавчиком, он помнил в мельчайших подробностях. Все, что он тогда чувствовал. Тогда в его голове словно выключили свет. На несколько минут он полностью потерял рассудок и контроль над собой. Помнится, от смертоубийства его тогда спас охранник, стоявший на воротах и вовремя подоспевший к разъяренному Пабло. Оказалось, что парень этот — сын давней Сониной приятельницы и старый друг Мариссы. Но и тогда он не успокоился полностью до тех пор, пока не убедился, что у того есть своя невеста, которой он верен, как цепной пес.

И в эту минуту он словно почувствовал ту свою старую боль. Или, скорее, не свою, а — ее. Невыносимо было видеть ее лицо, когда она смотрела на его левую руку, скрывающуюся за спиной стоящей рядом Анхелики. Откуда ж ей было знать, что он до нее и пальцем не дотрагивался, держа руку на весу.

Анхелика же, понимая обоих друзей и искренне им обоим сочувствуя, стояла на своем месте не меняя выражения лица. В жизни она была актрисой не хуже самой Мари и сейчас, как бы тяжело ни было видеть боль подруги, стойко играла свою роль до конца.

Горькую пантомиму прервал Пабло, когда ощутил, что голос вернулся к нему:

— Не сомневаюсь. Лично мне этой ночью пришлось тяжко, — (надо же, а ведь не лгал).

— Сочувствую, — бросила Мари без какого-либо выражения в голосе и, развернувшись, поплелась на ватных ногах в аудиторию. Внутри нее словно произошло короткое замыкание, и все функции выключились. Только необходимые для жизнеобеспечения органы продолжали работать на запасном генераторе питания.

— Ну что, самое сложное позади?

— Да. Теперь тебе осталось только пережить бурю. Справишься?

— Конечно, не впервой. Не беспокойся, у вас все будет в полном порядке.

— Спасибо. Ты так помогла мне.

— Не за что. Это грех — не помочь сохранить такую любовь, — она провела ладонью по щеке парня, ободряюще улыбнулась и пошла догонять подругу.

— Стой! — она обернулась. — Я просто хотел пожелать тебе встретить такую же. Ты достойна ее как никто другой.

— Спасибо, но я уже встретила.

— И молчала?!

— Вам пока не до меня.

— Понятно. Но обещай, что познакомишь нас с ним. Договорились?

— Хорошо.

— Удачи!

Все еще пребывая в полуобморочном состоянии, Марисса села на свое место. Каково же было ее удивление, когда рядом с ней, на свое же место, приземлилась Анхелика. Откровенно говоря, Мари рассчитывала, что той хотя бы хватит совести не попадаться ей на глаза после всего случившегося. А эта мерзавка вела себя как ни в чем не бывало.

— Тебе чего здесь?

— Склероз? Я здесь сижу. А ты чего хмурая? Что всю ночь делала?

— Карасей ловила.

— Я вижу, ты не в духе. А я вот тоже не спала.

— Мне не интересно.

— Ну как же? Я всю…

— Заткнись!

Мари готова была наброситься на нахалку. «Да как она смеет еще говорить со мной об этом?!» Она уже собралась было вцепиться ей в волосы, но разборки пришлось отложить часа на полтора — в кабинет вошел преподаватель. Началось занятие.

— А теперь я попрошу всех принести мне ваши курсовые работы.

Все, кто был в аудитории, начали по одному доставать каждый свою папку и относить их на преподский стол. Когда Марисса увидела в руках своей соседки папку с ее именем, у нее вырвался удивленный возглас:

— Откуда? Ты же говорила, что тебе нужно еще не меньше трех дней!

— Об этом я и хотела тебе сказать, но ты не дала. Я всю ночь провозилась с ЭТИМ, — девушка повертела папку в руках, — и не выспалась.

— Но зачем? — ее изумлению не было предела. Она-то думала, что Анхелика хотела рассказать ей, что провела ночь с Пабло. Только сейчас до нее начало доходить, как нелепо это бы выглядело.

— Ты разве не видела объявление? Кто до трех не сдаст работу — автоматически вылетит.

— Что?! — Марисса наконец поняла, что перед ней разыграли спектакль, и у нее с души свалилась целая скала, которая давила последние полтора часа. Она даже сердиться не могла на этих негодников. Теперь на передний план вышла другая проблема — как не вылететь из универа.

— Сеньорита Андраде, где ваша работа?

— Моя? Э-э… Сейчас, — Мари начала делать вид, будто роется в сумке, лихорадочно соображая, как быть. — Сеньор Мирас, мне кажется, я забыла ее…

— Тогда скорее отправляйтесь домой. Вы должны сдать ее сегодня.

Она поняла, что пощады не будет.

— Я забыла ее не дома.

— А где же?

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Вокруг беспорядочным потоком начали двигаться студенты, они поднимались, собирали вещи, сновали туда-сюда по проходам, торопясь поскорей покинуть душное помещение. А посреди этой живой массы виднелась одинокая неподвижная фигурка. Мари беспомощно озиралась по сторонам, словно ища поддержки, как вдруг…

«Пабло, у нас начинают собирать работы. Поторопись. Анхелика». Прочитав сообщение, парень схватил приготовленную заранее папку и вылетел прочь из аудитории, спеша к кабинету, где сидели юристы-первокурсники. Еще в коридоре, несмотря на шум за дверью, он услышал последний вопрос, который задал преподаватель. Боясь опоздать, он изо всех сил толкнул дверь и ворвался внутрь, держа над головой оранжевую папку, на которой было написано: «Курсовая работа. Выполнила студентка ЮФ Марисса Андраде».

— Она забыла… ее… у… меня, — произнес он стараясь отдышаться.

— Э-э… Понятно. Кх-м. Передайте ее сюда, — препод явно смутился и, чтобы скрыть это, слегка покашливал.

Но кроме него, видимо, никто краснеть из-за двусмысленности положения не собирался. Сам Пабло по этому поводу мало комплексовал. Только Малена вся кипела от злости, что ее старания были напрасны. Анхелика лишь усмехнулась, подмигнула Пабло и незаметно выскочила из кабинета, пожелав по дороге парню удачи. Остальные студенты даже внимания не обратили, занятые своими проблемами, и просто из рук в руки передавали папку, плавно продвигавшуюся к сеньору Мирасу.

А вот чье состояние действительно сложно описать, так это Мари! На несчастную девушку уже в который раз за это утро обрушивалась ошеломительная новость. Даже ее компьютеризированный мозг, восставая против избытка информации, уже грозил зависанием и серьезными сбоями в программе, советуя обратиться к разработчику. Опомнившись, она несколько раз моргнула, с улыбкой кивнула преподавателю и стала делать вид, что собирается.

Перед ней с внезапной отчетливостью предстала последовательность событий, начиная с прошедшей ночи. Душа пела, и сердце сладко забилось от ощущения полного счастья, эйфории. Но вместе с тем, где-то глубоко внутри, словно в жерле вулкана, начинала закипать злость, обида за перенесенные страдания. Все недавно пережитые ей сильные эмоции вновь набирали силу, ища выхода, и грозили с головой захлестнуть ее.

Аудитория опустела, они остались вдвоем, но Марисса, захваченная в плен своих ощущений, этого просто не заметила. От раздумий ее отвлек голос Пабло.

— Ты не хочешь мне ничего сказать?

Конечно, он был вправе ждать от нее благодарности, не будь она Марисса Пиа…

— О да, конечно! — не поворачивая головы бросила она — И не только сказать…

Обрадовавшись, Пабло уже было сделал шаг вперед, но тут в него полетела дискета.

— Скотина! — ластик — Сволочь! — карандаш — Мерзавец! — гелевая ручка — Ненавижу! — линейка — Убирайся! — гелевая ручка — Прочь! — снова ручка.

Это был последний — и единственный долетевший — снаряд. Пабло лишь улыбнулся, вспоминая их примирение два месяца назад. То самое, когда он застал ее обнимающейся с Мигелем. Ему тогда тоже хотелось чем-нибудь в нее запустить. Желательно потяжелее. Так что он еще легко отделался.

— Угомонилась?

— Нет! — Мариссу выводило из себя его спокойствие. — Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Иди к Анхелике! Уверена, она тебя дожидается во дворе!

— Не меня, а нас. Неужели ты так ничего и не поняла?

— Поняла! Все поняла! Что ты людьми, как марионетками, вертишь! Тебе плевать на их чувства! Тебе плевать на МОИ чувства! Я повторю тебе: ты — эгоист! — из груди вырвалось рыдание, а в уголках глаз появились слезы. — Убирайся! Вон! Вон из моей жизни! Ненавижу тебя! Не приближайся! Не трогай меня! — Она замахнулась, чтобы влепить ему пощечину: — Я тебя ненави…

Но бесполезно. Пабло легко перехватил ее руку, вторую, забросил их себе на плечи и мягко притянул к себе за талию, впиваясь в ее губы горячим, сладостным, долгожданным поцелуем.

Марисса разом забыла, что хотела сказать. Мысли разбежались кто куда, спасаясь от нависнувшего над разумом цунами головокружительных ощущений. Их поцелуй — и больше ничто в жизни не имеет значения. Все вокруг словно исчезло. Исчезли также боль, обида, злость… все то, что не давало им в последнее время покоя, все это утонуло в нахлынувших волнах нежности. Ее пальчики ласково перебирали мягкие пряди ЕГО волос. Его руки гладили ЕЕ спину. Слова потеряли всякий смысл.

Почувствовав соль на своих губах, Пабло отстранился, а его любимая девочка прижалась к нему, уткнувшись носом в грудь и тихо заплакав. Он обхватил руками ее плечи и стал медленно покачивать из стороны в сторону, утешая, как маленького ребенка.

— Ты так и не научилась мне доверять, — горько вздохнул он, но решил, что она не услышала его слов.

Спустя несколько минут Мари окончательно успокоилась.

— Спасибо.

Подняв голову, она, впервые за долгое время, посмотрела на него не с горечью и обидой, а с любовью, с улыбкой, которую он так любил. Пабло стер со щек Мариссы блестящие слезинки. Он увидел, как она потянулась к нему, и уже было склонился к припухшим губам, как…

— Пабло! Вот ты где! Занятие окончилось, а ты так и не сдал работу. Давай скорее, а то потом могут и не принять…

— Мигель, пшел вон! — вслед за словами полетела ручка, жалобно звякнув о захлопнувшуюся в этот миг дверь — Что смешного?

— Ты прав… хи-хи… ничего. Кх-м. Так где там твоя работа?

В ответ Пабло смущенно опустил глаза в пол.

— Что, не знаешь, да? Вечно ты не знаешь, где у тебя вещи лежат!

— Мари, я…

— Не перебивай! Что за привычка — второй раз уже. Я! Я знаю, где лежит твоя курсовая.

— ???

— В моей сумке, — толкнула она его в нужном направлении — В красной папке.

Все еще не понимая, что она имеет ввиду, Пабло извлек из сумки красную папку, на которой значилось его собственное имя. С радостным возгласом он швырнул на стол «свою» курсовую, схватил Мари, усадил ее на ближайшую парту и начал неистово целовать.

— Солнышко… золотце… ангел мой…

— Ну все, хватит. Ты прям как Соня.

— Ты спасла меня!

— Еще бы. И что бы ты без меня делал, Паблито?

— Ну-у… спокойненько бы изо дня в день учился, гулял, вечерами веселился бы с друзьями, а по ночам резвился бы с какими-нибудь девицами. В общем, влачил бы жалкое существование, — ухмыльнулся парень, за что схлопотал щелчок по носу и подзатыльник.

— Это был риторический вопрос, дубина.

— Да? А я и не понял.

— Поцелуй?

— Это тоже риторический вопрос?

— Я те щас дам — риторический!

— Ну что ж, тогда я отвечу.

И он ответил. Долго отвечал. Подробно. Минут десять. На экзамене бы так!

— Ладно, все. Ответ принят. А теперь бери папку и — марш сдавать!

— Слушаюсь, Ваше Высочество! — вытянулся он по стойке «смирно».

— Да иди уже.

Тем временем, пока Пабло ходил сдавать работу, насвистывая себе под нос нечто, подозрительно похожее на «Bonita de mas», Марисса собрала разбросанные ею же предметы и отправилась к своему шкафчику. Открывая дверцу, она выронила тетрадку и нагнулась, чтобы поднять ее. Взгляд упал на выброшенный ею красный конверт, упавший мимо урны. Из любопытства она вскрыла его и прочитала открытку. «Ты не прочтешь, а через минуту увидишь рядом со мной другую. И вновь доверишься не сердцу, а глазам. Но когда-нибудь ты все-таки поверишь мне. Обещаю».

Улыбнувшись, Мари спрятала все свои вещи в шкафчик и, сжимая в руках открытку, выбежала на улицу, по пути выхватив у какого-то парня зажигалку. Тот уже попался утром под горячую руку «этой ненормальной», а потому решил не возмущаться.

Добежав до аллеи, где не было народу, Мари села на корточки, перечитала послание и подожгла бумагу. Солнце закрыл чей-то силуэт. Присев рядом, Пабло спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сжигаю.

— Что?

— Остатки недоверия.

**Эпилог**

Часто в наших сердцах, даже горящих пламенем любви, живут крошечные, незаметные паразиты, которые гложут его, гася постепенно даже очень сильный огонь. Страх. Обиды. Недоверие.

Далеко не каждый умеет прощать. Человек говорит: «Я прощаю», — но по-прежнему хранит обиду в глубине сердца, словно древнее сокровище инков. И живет с этим горьким осадком. Обида влечет за собой недоверие. А недоверие — это страх. Боязнь обмана и предательства.

В настоящей любви, как бы трудно это ни было, необходимо избавляться от обид, учиться прощать по-настоящему, раз и навсегда, чтобы в будущем не услышать от любимого человека: «Я тебе отдал…». Учитесь прощать обиды, забывать их. Пусть это трудно. Трудно для любви. Пересильте себя. Берегите любовь.


End file.
